


Through the Bond

by sunnydalewerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drug Addiction, M/M, Masturbation, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Soul Bond, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/pseuds/sunnydalewerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where a couple's soul bond lets them feel each other's stronger sensory perceptions and emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there are definitely some possible triggers in this, some of which I've tagged. A more in-depth (but not too spoilery) explanation can be seen at the end.

Derek Hale is three years old when he feels his soulmate for the first time; the feelings come through in a wave, panic and fear that is soon replaced by a calm comfort. He tells his parents, and they explain that his soulmate has just been born.  It’s Derek’s earliest memory.

He’s seven years old when he’s fighting with Laura and she “accidentally” pushes him over the second floor balcony, causing him to break six bones. The pain is immense, but his bones start to heal themselves immediately. It isn’t a big deal; werewolves break bones all the time. The panic he feels coming from his mate is confusing at first, because he honestly doesn’t get what the big deal is.

His mom sits him down that night and explains that he needs to be careful with getting hurt, because his mate has no way of knowing that he’s a werewolf and therefore no way of understanding that the pain isn’t actually life-threatening. She grounds Laura for her role in the conflict. Derek is more careful after that.

Derek is eleven years old, and he’s in class when he feels his mate’s chest constrict in a way that worries Derek, making him think that his mate is having a heart attack. He’s flooded with grief, and before he knows it excusing himself to the bathroom and crying over a loss he doesn’t even understand. He tries to send comforting waves through the soul bond, but it doesn’t seem like they reach his mate.

The next day Derek experiences the first of many panic attacks through the bond.

Middle school is awkward for Derek. Well, it’s awkward for everyone, but Derek feels like it’s particularly awkward for him. All students have to take Bond Ed, which is a class that teaches them about the issues of the soulmate bond, including the issues of consent considering the fact that their soulmates will likely be able to feel when they engage in some self-pleasuring. That day is horrible for all the students, and even the teacher looks like the awkwardness causes her pain as she teaches the lesson. Most students seem to not really care about that lesson, but Derek knows his mate is younger, so he refrains from doing anything that would disrupt his mate's childhood, as difficult as it is.

His mate doesn’t seem to have the same refrain, because Derek is sixteen when he feels a hand ghosting over his dick, quick and rough. Derek bites down and rides it out until he feels his mate come, still feeling awkward about it all. He goes to take a cold shower, willing his dick down. Derek thinks that his mate probably masturbates more than most people, judging by how common cold showers become in Derek’s life after that. He still refuses to do anything. The kid is thirteen, after all.

When Derek is eighteen and almost through with high school, he meets Kate Argent. His mate is fifteen. Kate pursues him, and when he gives in, she goes on and on about how she loves how inexperienced Derek is. He tries not to feel bad about all the things he does with Kate. After all, sex with anyone but your soulmate is pretty frowned upon by society, but that doesn’t mean that a lot of people don’t do it.

Three months after he meets Kate, his family burns to death in a fire. Derek quickly finds her and slashes her throat, but it isn’t as satisfying as he’d like it to be.

He and Laura move to New York to live with one of the packs his family had ties with, and Derek loses himself in the city. The next few years are a blur of sex and wolfsbane-laced drugs for Derek. He does everything he can to forget his soul bond. He doesn’t deserve a soulmate.

About two years after they move, Laura meets her soulmate, a nice cop named Jordan Parrish. She tells Derek about how amazing it had felt when they shook hands, like her entire world was coming together for the first time. Derek goes out that night and gets fucked up.

Derek is twenty-two when he feels his soulmate have sex for the first time. The sensation is muted, almost possible to ignore through the numbing haze of drugs Derek is currently under. One of the girls he’s with—Raven or Robin or some other bird, Derek isn’t really sure—leans into ask him if he’s okay. His only response is to take another hit, and then another and another until he can’t feel his mate at all.

Derek’s happy. Really, he is. It’s been almost a year since he felt anything come through the soul bond, but he’s glad to know that his soulmate might be moving on. God knows the poor fucker deserves way better than Derek.

A few months later, Derek wakes up on a cold, hard bed in what looks like an examination room. He looks around and notices that Laura is seated next to him, with her head down. When he wakes up more and his senses grow stronger, he notices she’s crying. Her head shoots up, eyes bloodshot. Derek opens his mouth to speak, but she doesn’t give him the chance as she reaches over and starts slapping him repeatedly on the chest, sobbing over him. It’s the most Derek’s felt in years.

“How fucking dare you, you asshole! You’re not allowed to leave me alone, and fuck you for thinking otherwise,” she yells through her sobs. The New York pack’s emissary comes in moments later to explain that Derek had overdosed on wolfsbane and nearly died. If it hadn’t been for one of the omegas in the club noticing his state and going through his phone to call Laura, Derek would be dead.

Derek meets the omega the next day. Her name is Erica, and it turns out that she and Laura became quite close while they were waiting on the emissary to save Derek’s life. By the end of the week, Erica is part of the pack. Within a couple of months, Boyd and Isaac have joined her.

It’s hard for Derek to stay away from drugs after that, but he manages just barely. He’s tempted every time he feels an emotion come through the soul bond.

One night months after his overdose, Derek is tugging on his dick in a futile attempt to relieve some tension. It’s all he can do lately, not wanting to go out and fuck anyone in fear of returning to his previous lifestyle.

Derek is surprised when he feels another hand joining his through the bond, the sensation so strong that it makes him gasp. He pulls his hand away, but his soulmate continues, desperate in his fast movements. Derek’s tempted to stop, to run towards the shower, but instead he returns his hand to its previous movements, moaning at the combination of sensations. His moans grow even louder when he feels his mate’s hand reach down to finger his asshole. He comes at the first sensation of his mate grazing his prostate, and his mate follows soon after. It’s the hardest Derek thinks he’s ever come. He isn’t surprised, necessarily. He’s heard that sex with one’s soulmate is way better than sex with anyone else could ever be. It makes sense that masturbating would be a similar experience.

It becomes a regular routine for them after that, and Derek is happy to note that from then on he doesn’t feel his soulmate have sex with anyone else. Derek doesn’t quite understand his emotions. Before, he would have sworn he wanted his soulmate to move on without him, but clearly something has changed. For one, Derek's pack has grown. It’s weird, but despite the fact that Derek has spent the last few years constantly in too-loud clubs, his life feels louder it has since he was eighteen, what with the way the three new betas are always around. Derek thinks it has something to do with the fact that there’s no haze of drugs muting his senses when they’re over.

The betas don’t seem to mind that Derek is usually checked out of their hangouts or that he isn’t very vocal in their conversations. They’re always there, keeping him company. Boyd and Erica are soulmates, and Isaac is one of the few soulmate anomalies in that he has two soulmates, although he’s never met either of them. It makes Derek feel ridiculously alone; for the first time in years he yearns for the company of his soulmate.

In the end, Isaac is the one who decides he needs a break from the city. Laura thinks this is a fantastic idea, and she suggests moving back to her and Derek’s hometown, tells the pack they have some connections in California that need major repairing, not the least of which is their relationship with the pack’s old emissary, Deaton. The New York pack has been great, but since the Hale pack is quickly growing, tensions are bound to grow high soon. It just isn’t natural to have two large packs in the same space.

Derek doesn’t want to go. He’s pretty vehement in his refusal to go, but Laura is his alpha, so in the end he does what she says and decides he’ll just have to get over it.

They move back in June, renting a couple of large apartments on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, Laura and Jordan in one while the three betas share another with Derek. Laura gets to work on contracting people to rebuild the old Hale house.

Derek goes on his own to see the house the day after they move back, staring up at the charred shell of the place that holds nearly all of Derek’s happy memories. He’s crying by the time he hears two voices coming in from the woods. He quickly struggles to compose himself as he walks over to tell them to leave.

He sees them before they see him, two young guys, probably just a couple years younger than Derek himself.

“This is private property,” he barks out, a bit amused at the way one of the guys jumps.

“What the hell, man! Warn a guy before you decide to give him a heart attack,” the lankier one yells back. “Also, what do you mean, private property? No one’s lived here in years.”

Derek glares, and he’s about to say something when he notices the scent of wolf coming off the quiet one. Derek shines his blue eyes and states, “This is Hale land. Take your pack and leave.”

What Derek doesn’t expect is for the wolf to return his stare with glowing red eyes and say, “Beacon Hills is our territory.”

An hour later, the two packs are standing in Deaton’s clinic, yelling over each other. Derek learns that soon after he and Laura had left, a rogue alpha had come through and bitten Scott, leaving him an omega. However, the boy is apparently a true alpha, with a ragtag pack that includes a werecoyote, kitsune, banshee, ex-hunter, and ex-kanima werewolf. Not to mention the boy who had been with Scott in the preserve, who has just begun training with Deaton to become an emissary. 

Deaton establishes that they both have some claims to the territory, stating that they must learn how to live in harmony with one another.

Things are complicated even further when Isaac shakes Scott’s hand, resulting in them just staring at each other for a moment. Every wolf in the room can smell the way their emotions spike as they say, “Oh.” Scott calls Allison over, and then it happens all over again. Derek tries not to feel bitter as he watches his last single pack member find both of his mates.

The two packs develop a tentative friendship after that. They all hang out together at each other’s places, and within a few months it’s almost like they’re one big pack. There are tensions between Laura and Scott, but before Derek knows it, Laura and Erica are having girls’ night with the females in the McCall pack, and Boyd seems to even have some inside jokes with Kira. Parrish and Stiles bond over all their dorky obsessions, getting into heated arguments over things like which comic books are better. 

At first, Derek is a bit hesitant to spend any time with Allison. In fact, if it hadn’t been for Chris Argent and Laura developing a truce a few years back, Derek is pretty sure he wouldn’t dare go within ten feet of the girl. As it is, he knows that she isn’t her aunt, and he decides not to hold it against her. Still, that doesn’t mean he’ll be buddying up with her anytime soon. Actually, he tries not to look at the girl for longer than necessary.

Isaac drags him with the pack every time the two packs hang out, but he usually just sits there. He quickly decides he likes the McCall pack, though the only one he really talks to is Malia, who often falls into the seat next to him and complains about some aspect of the party. Derek thinks that she wouldn't even come to these things if she wasn't dragged by her soulmate, Kira. These parties really show Derek how everyone is quickly becoming best friends. Derek feels a bit left out if he’s honest, but his soulmate is there with him throughout it all. Derek’s never jerked off so much in his life.

Derek finds himself staring at Stiles a lot. The boy is dynamic, constantly in motion, and Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the way the boy moves. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t want to trace the boy’s moles with his tongue, but Derek decided a while ago that he’s done with casual sex, and fucking someone in the McCall pack would probably fuck up the camaraderie the packs have going on, which would be pretty messed up. Still, that doesn’t stop Derek from looking, from pushing down the guilt that he feels in doing so, like he’s cheating on his soulmate, which is ridiculous considering how many people he’s fucked over the years.

They’ve been in Beacon Hills for several months when Derek wakes up in the middle of the afternoon to the overwhelming sensation of electricity blooming through his chest, spreading across his body and through his limbs until it reaches his fingers. He shoots up, coughing. Derek’s been around magic enough times to know that’s exactly what is going on. He smiles as he begins to feel more hopeful than ever; this significantly narrows down who his mate could be. He thinks that looking for his mate will now be much easier.

There’s another pack hangout two days later, this time at Laura’s apartment, and Derek thinks he’ll bring up the subject of him going out in search of his mate.

It’s thirty minutes into the hangout, and something is different about Stiles. Derek knows this, but he just can’t tell what it is. It’s ridiculously unnerving.

A few minutes later, Scott leans into Stiles and says, “You should tell everyone the good news!”

The blush that colors Stiles’ face is gorgeous as he retorts, “Oh my god, I told you not to make a big deal out of it.”

The boys start with their typical difficult-to-follow bantering, and Derek almost misses it when Scott declares to the group, “Stiles succeeded in casting his first spell on Tuesday!”

Derek can’t breathe, because Tuesday was when he’d woken up to the sensation of magic. Could Stiles be his mate? It’s almost too perfect to let himself believe, but it fits. Stiles’ age is right, and really how many people could have possibly cast their first spell on Tuesday?

He notices most of the pack members looking at him, and he gets up, mumbling out an apology as he walks into the kitchen.

He’s leaning over the sink, trying to breathe and figure out what to do. He could just walk past Stiles and subtly brush his hand over the boy’s. If he plays it right, it might not even be obvious what he’s trying to do.

He hears someone come in a few minutes later, and he knows immediately that it’s Stiles.

“Hey, dude, are you okay?”

Derek turns around and looks up to see that the boy is closer to him than he’d thought. He doesn’t know what to do, so being the idiot that he is he just reaches out to brush his fingers against the boy’s cheek. The boy flinches and quickly reaches out to stop him, pulling his hand away as he yells out, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

But Derek barely even hears him, because he feels sparks fly from where their hands are touching and through his body, not altogether that different from the other day when he’d felt Stiles cast his spell. Because he’s certain now that it was Stiles’ spell, what with the way Derek’s entire being now feels focused on Stiles, like he can feel every emotion the boy’s experiencing, the awe and confusion, and moments later, an all-encompassing rage. He knows what’s going to happen before it does, but that doesn’t mean he’s capable of stopping Stiles when his other hand reaches out and slaps Derek across the face.

The boy runs out, leaving Derek standing there alone as both packs demand to know what the hell he did. He ignores them and leaves, going to his own apartment and locking himself in his room. He isn’t surprised that his mate rejected him, but that doesn’t make it any less heartbreaking. He doesn’t feel anything other than a muted anger through the bond for the next few days, until one morning there’s some anxiety mixed in.

He knows it’s Stiles that afternoon when there’s a knock on his bedroom door. He’s tempted to ignore him, but Derek knows that he’ll only regret it, so he yells for the boy to come in, not bothering to get up from the bed to make it look like he’s done anything but mope for the last few days. Afterall, Stiles knows what he’s been feeling. Why try to hide it?

“I just want to know one thing,” Stiles says as he storms into the room. Derek raises his eyebrows expectantly, and Stiles goes on, “Did you ever once consider things from my end? I mean, I get it, okay. I’ve talked to your sister, and I understand that a lot of fucked up stuff happened to you. And I know that all of that wasn’t your fault, so maybe it’s a little selfish of me to be so pissed.

“But did you ever once stop to think about what it would be like for me to feel my soulmate numbing themselves with drugs, numbing our _bond_ with drugs? I was actually really fucking worried for a long time, because I didn’t know that’s what was going on. I thought the bond fading meant you were dying or something. God, it was heartbreaking. I tried to find you so fucking bad. I shook hands with anyone I could.

“And then I did some more research and realized what it was. It was obvious. You didn’t _want_ to feel the bond. And then, I have to experience your fucking _overdose,_ which let me just tell you, was definitely not one of the better nights of my life. And boom, the bond was back, as strong as ever, and it was nice. God, it’s been nice to have it back, but I’m still pissed at you. Don’t you dare think I’m not.”

Derek just nods, because really, he gets where Stiles is coming from. Derek’s a horrible mate; he always has been.

“I’m sorry,” Derek mumbles.

Stiles scoffs and says, “Yeah, you fucking better be.”

“I understand if you don’t…if you want to pretend this never happened. You can date other people; I’ll just find a drug-free way to ignore the bond so you don't have to worry about me. You should be happy with someone else.”

Stiles’ anger only grows, and Derek can both sense it through the bond and smell it in the air.

“Were you fucking listening to me? I don’t want to date other people, and I don’t want to ignore our bond. I want you to stop being such a fuckhead,” Stiles growls out.

“I’m sorry I’m such a terrible soulmate,” Derek says, messing with a loose thread in his comforter. “You deserve better.”

Stiles groans. “Oh my god, it’s like you don’t even understand the concept of soulmates. I don’t deserve _better_. It’s literally not even possible.”

“I don’t understand what you want from me,” Derek says, voice raw with tears he refuses to shed as he finally looks up at Stiles.

“I don’t want anything from you, Derek. I just want _you_. I want you to be with me and never once even think about numbing our bond again,” Stiles says, staring into his eyes with a small smile. "Does that sound doable?"

Derek nods, tears finally falling as Stiles crawls into bed and wraps an arm around him. Derek sobs into his shoulder, mumbling out a constantly string of, “Sorry, I’m so sorry.” Because he is. He’s sorry he ever ignored the soul bond and let himself fall for Kate. He’s sorry for what he let her do to him, for what he became afterwards. He’s sorry for the drugs and for ignoring his soul bond. He’s sorry for the majority of what happened over the last several years.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re all right. I’m here. I forgive you,” Stiles murmurs into his neck.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms. Derek wakes up to find Stiles still there in the morning, and it’s one of the best feelings he’s had when hears Stiles stir next to him and feels him stretch against Derek sleepily.

Stiles open his eyes completely and smiles when he sees Derek looking at him. Derek chuckles as he notices Stiles’ ridiculous bedhead, and he leans in to press a soft kiss against Stiles’ lips, gasping when he feels the pulse of their bond where their lips meet.

“Mmm. There will definitely be more of this later, but for now it’s time for breakfast. You’re cooking,” Stiles says, leaning back and closing his eyes like he’s going back to sleep.

“Oh, am I?” Derek asks with a laugh.

“Mhm. This is your place, hence it’s your job to make breakfast. Besides, you’re a werewolf. I know all about the added desire to provide for your mate, and I plan on milking that for all it’s worth.”

Derek chuckles as he gets up to do as Stiles says, looking forward to a lifetime of providing for his mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kate and Derek are together at one point in the story, and although he's not underage in this, she does end up murdering his family. After that, he becomes depressed, grows to hate himself, and does a lot of drugs, culminating in an accidental overdose. Also, Stiles has panic attacks. None of this is described in detail, but it is all mentioned.  
> Also, since soulmates can feel intense emotions and sensory perceptions, there's a small scene where Stiles is thirteen and Derek is sixteen and Derek feels Stiles jerking off. However, Derek doesn't act on anything and tries to be respectful of consent issues for the most part.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
